【BSD与谢野晶子Akiko Yosano】蝶恋花（The Butterfly Lingering Over The Flower）
by NivisFlavium
Summary: Thoughts about the golden butterfly.


蝶恋花（The Butterfly Lingering Over The Flower）

Ⅰ_（__BY Akiko Yosano__）与谢野晶子 第一人称_

在那个肮脏的军医所，我第一次见到他。我觉得他很美。他说话软软的，气质也软软的，像是透着一身水糯皮，就能让人摸到内里那一副柔和心肠。

他让我联想到自己的父亲。来这里之前的春天，家乡的树还没有打上农药，会长很多很多不知名的虫子。我凶狠地把近身的虫子都踩得稀巴烂，发现濒死的可以用自己的异能力治好，另一些则不会。虫子越来越多，让人愈发恐惧。我的父亲选出一条青色的豆虫，告诉我这只没有毒性，叫我摸摸它。他说它非常温柔，摸一下就知道了。

这一刻，父亲看起来就像一个大男孩一样。

我忍耐着接了过来。它真的非常柔软，不会伤害人，小小的一排脚像姑娘的芭蕾舞鞋踩在掌纹上—"像一切都已经事先安排好了一样。"，这时，父亲说，"它们会在冬天时钻到土里，天暖时再出来，长到了一定时间就结蛹，然后去飞。"

"就像一只蝴蝶一样。"我兴奋期待地回答。

父亲摇摇头，否认了。他一向拿女孩子那种恋美心没辙，我知道—他此时脸上的表情甚至说不清是在怜惜谁。但这并不妨碍我爱他，而父亲也爱着我。在这个点心铺里，我度过令人艳羡的童年。

他回答道："可惜的是它并不会变成蝴蝶。那是一只蛾的幼虫。"

接着他顿了顿，顾自喃喃："那又有什么关系呢，我不讨厌蛾子。"

而在这个像是什么储物间改造而成的军患医疗间，另一个大男孩像是自言自语似的在读一本书。他说那是一本诗集。我觉得自己并没有到能够读懂诗集的年龄，这一刻我觉得他真的年长于我，很成熟了。他当然没有爸爸那么大，可对我来说，都太遥远了，我想。

也许我永远都不会真正意义上地理解他。不过直到现在，我都认定他真正意义上地理解我，那句话—他说我太正确了。

我和社长他们刚刚观赏了艺伎表演。其中的一位是社长认识的人，表演结束后，她下台来拜会我们。他们逐渐发现她的手中有一张写有唱词的纸张，她告诉我们这是她最近闲来的兴趣课题，写词编曲，在中国他们称它为蝶恋花。

我也听到了，这一句。就是因为那个蝶恋花，我发现他们正笑盈盈地瞅着这个脑袋上的金蝴蝶，不得不也跟着笑笑。

父亲给了我一只飞虫的幼体。而那个男孩给我变了只仅仅活在幻想乡里的金属蝴蝶。就像它不会真的变成蝴蝶儿一样，我想。

天使在人间，人们说。即便当年那男孩称我为天使，我也没有真长出洁白的翅膀。我的身上沾满鲜血，如今也是。每次治疗前肢解患者时，我感觉他们的身体都像一只蝴蝶一样脆弱。

那又有什么关系呢，你们的翅膀依旧辉煌。我想，自己变得越来越像父亲。

乱步提议那位艺伎登台表演那个词曲…反正这个时间正式表演已经结束，不会有人提出异议。熙熙攘攘间，她有点为难地再站到前面，有些羞涩地让人给她找一把有蝴蝶和花的扇子。

不知为什么，我觉得所有人都在悄悄看我，仿佛我就是那把她要找的扇子。他们多多少少都知道我的事，只是从来都不说破。灯光微黄，此时我的叛逆心徒涨，恨不得蝴蝶飞不到花上，虽然那并不可能。

我想，就是那个冥冥，在送给我那只蝴蝶后，让他飞走了。永远。

当蝴蝶飞到花上，有什么就死去了。虽用婚礼来作比并不妥当，不过个人感觉那和所谓的"婚姻是爱情的坟墓"很接近。

这时，她一手阖开扇子，同莫奈那张红和服女人的画一般地，曲着身子张口唱道：

—

回忆使我的大脑眩晕。我什么都没听清。直到旁边与我站成横排的人开始轻轻拍手赞美时，我才发现艺伎手里拿的扇子既没有蝴蝶也没有花。昏黄的灯光把她手上的动作照得更加婉转朦胧，她仍然在唱，唱腔和缓悠长，咬字慢而完满。这时，我明白过来她在唱一首诗。

此刻，她美得如同一只蝴蝶。

我笑了。他和她捧着诗词，像怀里抱着蝶卵一样，那卵也那么漂亮。

在我的回忆里，男孩的死亡总是来的那么快。仿佛就是在蝴蝶从谁的纸张里飞出来后，他立刻就死了一样。在很多地方，蝴蝶的意象总是和死亡脱不开关系，包括日本。他手里的那本诗集，定然也曾谈论过死的话题。但那不是他的死之诗，不是他的"蝴蝶之诗"…那个牌子上的"正"才是。每次他被我治好，都在上面记上"正"的一笔，直到再也无法忍受。

为什么偏偏是正确性的正呢。我在心中悲哀地摇头。真是看起来和缥缈的诗歌完全不搭的一个字词。

艺伎正看向这个方向。

那些"正"字在我心中疯狂地生长着，突然一个变作两个，变得许许多多。我不知道自己现在是否只是在重复着以前做过的事，在看不见的地方有个什么上帝在像他一样，记数着我积累下来了几个正字。小的时候，大人们总是在我们这些孩子表现乖巧时给我们奖励一个小点心，小红花之类的东西。吃剩的糖纸最终可以贴满一整个窗户。在他们奖励我们的时候，我们就开始记数了。在我治好那个男孩的右手时，他就开始写诗了。真可笑？

他在我心中变成了可怕的大人吗？不。如果有人这么问我，我会这么回答。父亲给我那只青豆虫的时候，他唱的也是生死的诗歌，由一个开始苍老的长者，给一个尚且年幼的小孩。他教授了我，那么总有一天我也会唱起那首歌。当我长大后才想到，有多少甜美的奖赏，背后就代表有多少顽劣行迹与其做对比。

这时就觉得自己真的开始老了。想到自己总是去买漂亮衣服和可爱的鞋子种种，同收集鲜花一样，原来恋美心从来没有从我身上凋谢，或许其实再老也不会，我始终是一个女性。那些鲜花会引来什么蝴蝶呢，还是说，我是为了搭配那只金色蝴蝶，才去采集鲜花呢。

可是父亲说，它其实不会变成蝴蝶，那是一只蛾子。

蛾子在我们看不见的地方就已经死去了。在美梦里，它早就死去。

啪。

是广播响起了吗。

不是的，是她把扇子优雅地摔到地上。她用扇子飞舞的花边模拟一只蠕动的毛毛虫，然后把它扔到地上。这就是唱词的最后一句，破茧成蝶，她轻轻摆动着袖子作蝶翼。有时我想不清楚，是不是那个茧死掉了。虫子的变态总是这么令人疑惑，又引人注目。在远古的时候，肯定有人迷惑于蝶翼的美丽，而去追寻它是怎么变来的，然后大吃一惊，因为虫蛹和蝴蝶完全不像。

而那时我就像个傻乎乎的原始人一样，听到他的广播后，去寻找那个蝴蝶的来历了。

原来找一只毛毛虫的心情是这么悲伤。即便是现在，我们看的是一场蝶恋花的表演，我还是看见观众们的表情都很失落。

诗歌结束了。茧蛹发出了破裂的声响。

可是她的表情让观众们先不要上去迎接她，她的眼神制止了他们。她用庄重而洁白的脸说："谢谢大家。我是一个无神论者，对蝴蝶的宗教意义不感兴趣，虽然它与伟大的复活相关…比如耶稣，在我眼中他并不是因为传教而著名的，不是因为神之子的身份而成为基督的。而是因为犹大的背叛。耶稣作为人类行走于世，明明有那么多作为人的关系可记述，可是最广为流传的却是那个背叛。"

她晦暗而明亮的眼睛盯着我，不过并不恐怖。

她继续说："在我眼里，他们就像蝶恋花一样。"

我们纷纷鼓掌。就像那天我很大声地推开男孩自杀的那个门扉，声音回荡。

他就像一只结蛹的蠕虫一样，悬空挂了起来。那个茧如此美丽。我尖叫了起来。

光熄灭了。蝴蝶在幻想的地方消失了。

我只是一直不明白为什么他让我给他家人道别，由这个我。他本来应该恨我。他的弟弟，他的父母也是。我从一开始就希望，从见到他的那面时，就希望向我走来的不是什么金子的蝴蝶，而是他本人。小时候我总是期盼能拥抱一下父亲。他温柔得就像一只无毒的豆虫，我一直都期待他的茧里飞出的会是什么。可是触碰他也不能使我知道，我也不知道父亲在死后去了什么地方，在那个虫蛹似的的棺材里，又飞到了哪儿。

最终我知道了。那是一只蝴蝶。

END

Ⅱ（objective narration）第三人称

在一个肮脏的军医所里。她第一次见到他。女孩觉得年轻的士兵很美。男孩说话软软的，气质也软软的，像是透着一身水糯皮，就能让人摸到内里那一副柔和心肠。

他让与谢野联想到自己的父亲。来之前的那个春天，这女孩家乡的树上还没有打过农药，会长很多很多不知名的虫子。与谢野凶狠地把近身的虫子都踩得稀巴烂，发现濒死的可以用自己的异能力治好，有些则不会。虫子越来越多，让人愈发恐惧。她的父亲选出一条青色的豆虫，告诉她这只没有毒性，叫女儿摸摸它。他说它非常温柔，摸一下就知道了。

这一刻，她觉得父亲就像一个大男孩一样。

女孩忍耐着接了过来。它真的非常柔软，不会伤害人，小小的一排脚像姑娘的芭蕾舞鞋踩在掌纹上—"像一切都已经事先安排好了一样"，这时，她父亲说，"它们会在冬天时钻到土里，天暖时再出来，长到了一定时间就结蛹，然后去飞。"

"就像一只蝴蝶一样。"与谢野兴奋期待地回答。

父亲摇摇头，否认了。他一向拿女孩子那种恋美心没辙，她知道—他此时脸上的表情说不清是在怜惜谁。但这并不妨碍她爱他，而父亲也爱着女儿。在这个点心铺里，女孩度过令人艳羡的童年。

父亲回答道："可惜的是它并不会变成蝴蝶。那是一只蛾的幼虫。"

他顿了顿，顾自喃喃："那又有什么关系呢，我不讨厌蛾子。"

而在这个像是什么储物间改造的军患医疗间，一个大男孩像是自言自语似的在读一本书，与谢野这么觉得。士兵说那是一本诗集。与谢野感觉自己并没有到能够读懂诗集的年龄，这一刻她觉得他真的年长，很成熟了。他当然没有自己爸爸那么大，可对她来说，都太遥远了。与谢野想。

她感到自己也许永远都不会真正意义上地理解他。可是直到现在，与谢野都认定他真正意义上地理解自己，那句话，他说她太正确了。

刚刚，与谢野和福泽社长他们观赏了艺伎表演。其中一位是福泽认识的人，表演结束后，她下台来拜会他们。不知怎么，他们逐渐发现女艺人的手中有一张写有唱词的纸张，她告诉她们这是自己最近闲来的兴趣课题，写词编曲，在中国人们称它为蝶恋花。

她也听到了，这一句。就是因为那个蝶恋花，与谢野发现他们正笑盈盈地瞅着自己脑袋上的金蝴蝶，不得不也跟着笑笑。

她想，父亲给过自己一只飞虫的幼体。而那个士兵给了她那只活在幻想乡里的蝶。就像它不会真的变成蝴蝶儿一样。天使在人间，人们说。即便当年士兵称自己为天使，她也没有真长出洁白的翅膀。与谢野感到自己身上沾满鲜血，如今也是。每次治疗前肢解患者时，她看他们的身体都像一只蝴蝶一样脆弱。

那又有什么关系呢，你们的翅膀依旧辉煌，她想，自己变得越来越像父亲。

乱步提议那位艺伎登台表演那个词曲，反正这个时间正式表演已经结束。熙熙攘攘间，艺伎有点为难地再站到前面，有些羞涩地让人给她找一把有蝴蝶和花的扇子。

不知为什么，与谢野觉得所有人都在悄悄看自己，仿佛她就是那个更年长的女艺人要找的扇子。他们多多少少都知道与谢野的事，只是从来都不说破。灯光微黄，此时女孩的叛逆心徒涨，恨不得蝴蝶飞不到花上，虽然那并不可能。

与谢野想，就是那个冥冥，在送给我那只蝴蝶后，让他飞走了。永远。

当蝴蝶飞到花上，有什么就死去了。虽用婚礼来作比并不妥当，不过以她个人感觉那和所谓的"婚姻是爱情的坟墓"很接近。

这时，艺人一手阖开扇子，同莫奈那张红和服女人的画一般地，曲着身子张口唱道：

—

与谢野的大脑因为回忆而眩晕，什么都没有听清。直到站成横排的人们开始轻轻拍手赞美时，她才发现艺伎手里拿的扇子既没有蝴蝶也没有花。昏黄的灯光把舞扇的动作照得更加婉转朦胧，配着和缓悠长的唱腔，和慢而完满的咬字。与谢野这时明白过来她在唱一首诗。

此刻，歌者美得如同一只蝴蝶。

与谢野笑了。她发现，他们手捧着诗词，像怀里抱着蝶卵一样，那卵也那么漂亮。她的回忆里，男孩的死亡总是来的那么快。仿佛就是在蝴蝶从那些纸张里飞出来后，他立刻就死了一样。在很多地方，它总是和死亡脱不开关系，包括日本。而她现在发觉，曾经士兵手里的那本诗集，定然也曾谈论过死的话题。她不得不承认，那不是男孩的死之诗，不是他的"蝴蝶之诗"…那个牌子上的"正"才是。

为什么偏偏是正确性的正呢。她在心中悲哀地摇头。而艺伎正看向这个方向。

这时，那些"正"字正在女孩心中疯狂地生长着，突然一个变作两个，变得许许多多。她甚至不知道自己现在是否只是在重复着以前做过的事，在看不见的地方有个什么上帝在像死去的士兵一样，记数着自己积累下来了几个正字。小的时候，大人们总是在她表现乖巧时奖励一个小点心，在孩子们表现好时给他们小红花之类的东西。吃剩的糖纸最终可以贴满一整个窗户。真可笑？她想，在我治好那个男孩的右手时，他就开始写诗了。在大人奖励小孩的时候，孩子们就已经开始记次数了。

如果有人这么问她，与谢野，他在女孩心中变成了可怕的大人吗？她会回答不。她想，父亲给她自己那只青豆虫的时候，唱的也是生死的诗歌，由一个开始苍老的长者，给一个尚且年幼的小孩，他教授了女儿，那么总有一天女儿也会唱起那首歌。当她长大后才知道，原来有多少甜美的奖赏，背后就代表有多少顽劣行迹与其做对比。

她想到自己总是去买漂亮衣服和可爱的鞋子种种，同收集鲜花一样，原来恋美心从来没有从自己身上凋谢，或许其实再老也不会，与谢野晶子始终会是一个女性。那些鲜花会引来什么蝴蝶呢，还是说，自己是为了搭配那只金色蝴蝶，才去采集鲜花呢。这时就觉得己身真的开始老了。

可是她想起，父亲说，它其实不会变成蝴蝶，它是一只蛾子。

—蛾子在我们看不见的地方就已经死去了。在美梦里，它早就死去。

啪。

像广播响起了一样。

艺伎把扇子优雅地摔到地上。她用扇子飞舞的花边模拟一只蠕动的毛毛虫，然后把它扔到脚边。这就是唱词的最后一句，破茧成蝶，她轻轻摆动着袖子的翅膀，飞翔着。

一直以来，女孩都没想清楚，是不是那个茧死掉了。虫子的变态总是这么令人疑惑，又引人注目。她想，在远古的时候，肯定有人迷惑于蝶翼的美丽，而去追寻它是怎么变来的，然后大吃一惊，因为虫蛹和蝴蝶完全不像。她觉得自己那时就像个傻乎乎的原始人一样，听到什么广播后，就去寻找那个蝴蝶的来历了。

原来找一只毛毛虫的心情是这么悲伤。

即便是现在，所有人看的是一场蝶恋花的表演，女孩还是看见观众们的表情都很失落。

诗歌结束了。茧蛹发出了破裂的声响。

可是艺伎的表情让观众们先不要上去迎接她，她的眼神制止了他们。她用庄重而洁白的脸说："谢谢大家。我是一个无神论者，对蝴蝶的宗教意义不感兴趣，虽然它与伟大的复活相关…比如耶稣，在我眼中他并不是因为传教而著名的，不是因为神之子的身份而成为基督的。而是因为犹大的背叛。耶稣作为人类行走于世，明明有那么多作为人的关系可记述，可是最广为流传的却是那个背叛。"

她晦暗而明亮的眼睛盯着与谢野，并不使对方感到恐怖。

艺人继续说："在我眼里，他们就像蝶恋花一样。"

人们纷纷鼓掌。那个自己推开男孩自杀的那个门扉的声音，依旧很响地在与谢野的脑海中回荡。

女孩看见，士兵就像一只结蛹的蠕虫一样，悬空挂了起来。一时间，她不明白他究竟是耶稣还是犹大，就像她不明白自己，只知道光熄灭了。

蝴蝶在幻想的地方死去了。

只是与谢野一直不懂为什么男孩让这个自己给他的家人道别—他的弟弟，他的父母。他本来应该恨她。

她从一开始就希望，从见到他的那面时，就希望走来的不是什么金子的蝴蝶，而是他本人。就像小时候女孩总是期盼能拥抱一下父亲。温柔就像一只无毒的豆虫，与谢野一直都期待那个茧里飞出的是什么，那个男孩的茧。可是触碰他也不能使自己知道，她也不知道父亲在死后会去了什么地方，在那个虫蛹似的的棺材里，又飞到了哪儿。

现在她终于知道了。那是一只蝴蝶。

END


End file.
